Insanity of Love
by The3Ryans
Summary: How did this happen? Why did it happen? Why did Maka feel insignificant? Why did it all get from being haunted by the demon god in her dreams, to those cursed black stripes down her mouth? First AsuraxMaka fic. One-Shot.


_**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time cause my writing energy was destroyed when my computer died and got returned to it's factory settings with a broken soundcard. So now I'm using OpenOffice to write my stories. So when on DeviantArt I saw this oneshot story I wrote for a competition hosted by Z-raid, THE WORLDS GREATEST SUPPORTER AND ARTIST OF ASURAXMAKA!**_

_**Erm...anyway. I felt like putting this up on fanfiction to see if there's any people that like my first ever attempt at AsuraxMaka.**_

_**Hope you keep reading,**_

_**The3Ryans**_

Soul passed through all of the lock doors of the Death City mental Asylum as he headed for one cell and one cell only. The wardens granted the Death Scythe access as he phoned in advance. He walked down the hallway looking at the cell doors. Patients such as Stein, Medusa, Crona, Arachne and Noah looked through the windows to see Soul passing by. He then finally reaches the end of the corridor to find a big metal door. Soul placed his hand on the hand scanner and with a few beeps and cranks the door slowly opened, only to reveal another door. Soul walked up to it and placed his eye in front of the scanner. A red laser illuminates Soul's red eyes and with more beeps and cranks the door open, to reveal yet another door. Soul walked over to the door and peeked through the small square window. He sighed in disappointment.

"Why…", Soul simply said as he saw Maka against the wall holding her legs to her chest, giggling to herself with black lines down her mouth.

88888888

Maka walked down the hallways of the DWMA holding a book to her chest. She had been on edge for a long time. Her nightmares of the man of insanity calling to her had become more and more frequent. It started to affect her while she was awake, seeing things at the corner of her eyes. Soul and others would ask that she go see help, but due to her stubborn ways she believed she could handle it herself. However this got worse when Maka went to sleep one night and had a dream. She looked around. She was at the DWMA's anniversary party; she looked down at her purple dress and smiled at the memory. She looked for her friends; they were all dancing with each other or with other people. She frowned realising she's on her own without anyone to dance with. Sighing, she turned to leave when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Want to dance?" a voice said from behind her. She smiled happily and turned around.

"Sure I'd love to…", Maka stopped. Asura was standing there, with his red coat on and bandages. He grinned as his three eyes looked down onto her. Maka stood there scared, the one person that haunted her dreams was standing right before her, and no one was doing anything.

"Excellent, shall we?" he said, bowing slightly and offering his hand. Maka knew what she should do; she should grab Soul and smite him once and for all. However she looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked back to Asura, he had a smile that was somewhat hypnotic. Maka slowly took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They slowly danced with the rhythm of the music. It was slow and filled with emotion. Maka could feel his soul and he could feel hers, their souls dancing against each other. However Maka could feel his insanity though try to get a grip on her grigori soul, but she stood against him.

"Why do you fight against me?" Asura asked looking down to her with a smile. Maka turned away, a blush growing on her face.

"Your evil, you're a Kishin and I'm meant to kill you", Maka answered bluntly.

"Not everything is as it seems. There are times when people are on the wrong sides and all you have are your obsessions", he said with a smirk.

"What's yours?" Maka asked curiously.

"Maybe it's little girls like you?" Asura whispered to her.

"You're insane!" Maka spat at him, finally looking to his eyes but was startled at how close his face was to her.

"Good", Asura said and took her mouth into his. Maka's emotions went overboard. Her mind was screaming 'Get him off! Get him off!' but there was the small voice underneath it asking for more. She lost her guard and his insanity began dancing around her soul. It felt…nice. He broke from her to let her breath. She was left there dumbstruck at Asura.

"W…why?" Maka finally asked, her face flustering up. Asura grinned and leant his forehead against hers.

"Because you are driven to me, when was the last time you were called an angel? Or got the respect you deserve? What is it Soul constantly calls you, flat chested? The little things in life drive you mad, the madness grows within you. Am I wrong?" Asura soothed into her ears. She turned her head away from him. What he said hurt her inside; all he said was true and it made her feel insignificant.

"Your not wrong…", a tear slowly going down her face. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear.

"I admire your courage, how long you've lasted, but how can you continue when your treated the way you are. Courage is just another form of insanity, so why don't you embrace it?" he cooed her, pulling her around in the dance. She looked around, everyone was gone. Her grip tightened on him when everyone disappeared.

"You are a goddess in my eyes, queen of courage. I want you", Asura whispered, capturing her lips into his once again. Her heart skipped a beat at the shock. This was the second time he kissed her, however this time there was no doubt in her mind, and she wanted it. Asura's insanity grew around Maka's soul like a shield, slowly seeping against and into her soul. Maka was stiff against Asura's grip, yet she gripped onto his coat, clinging for the attention and the respect he was treating her that no one else gave her. That's when she woke up, and everything had a turn for the worst. She wanting to see him again and escape from the world she knew. Everything then lead up to one fateful night. Soul only called Maka a 'pancake' once, which was all it took for her to lose it. She threw a plate towards him, narrowly missing him.

"Look I may not be like any of the other girls that have breasts and maybe I'm a bit aggressive but for once in my life I would like to be given some respect! Like to be called an angel at some point too! I'm fed up of feeling completely useless all the time because of you!" Maka cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Maka, you're not completely useless, why would you ever think of that?" Soul gasped out at Maka's freak out.

"Jeez I don't know maybe being called pancake, flat chested, short stack! I can't take it anymore!" Maka screamed and stormed out the apartment. She ran and ran, escaping the reality of Death City. She begged for him to return, the one person that treated her like a person. She then ran down an alleyway. She stopped and slid down the wall, hugging her legs to her so called insignificant chest, sitting in a way Crona would. She now hated her life, always looking around the corner in a paranoid feeling of being attacked by someone like Giriko, not treated with the respect she wanted. She heard someone stand in front of her. When she looked up she looked into the eyes of Asura.

"Why are you crying little one?" Asura asked, tilting his head. Maka looked down.

"You were right! I hate this… I hate it all…the fear of being attacked… the…name calling…", Maka whimpered. Her soul close to loosing itself to the insanity Asura was inflicting her with. Asura grabbed each arm of Maka and slowly lifted her up.

"Now you feel what I feel, see what I see, I have no place in this world…", Asura whispered looking down. Maka hiccuped on a sob and grabbed each side of his face.

"Yes you do! I need you!" Maka exclaimed to him.

"Why, why do you need me?" Asura cooed, placing her against the wall.

"I…I…I love you", Maka whimpered. Her soul was suffocating under the insanity. Maka then pulled Asura's head towards her and she passionately kissed him. He deepened the kiss and held her close to him. She clung onto him as if there was no other. Then when they broke, Maka was gone, lines of insanity down her mouth. She suddenly broke into a laughter and pulled him into another kiss, very forceful this time. Giggling as she kissed him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Both their tongues dancing together, like their souls.

That's when everything went all wrong. Suddenly both of them were hit to the side and out of the alley. Asura was suddenly battling against a black blur, which turned out to be Shinigami-sama. Soon Kid arrived providing range support with Liz and Patty. Maka screeched and charged for Shinigami-sama, however she was taken down by a white haired boy with shark teeth, screaming her name. As Asura tried to get away from Shinigami-sama who persued after him, Kid turned his attention to Maka as she sent a punch towards Soul's throat, knocking the wind out of him. Kid raised his guns and repeatedly gunned down Maka until she was unconscious, Maka slowly faded into darkness, cackling and twitching, but not before she whimpered for on name.

"Asura..."

88888888

"Why Maka...why...after everything we've done...", Soul sighed, looking through the window at Maka. He shook his head and turned to leave. Maka was inside giggling to herself with tears running down her face. She looked up to the window above her on the wall. A lightening strike lit up the entire room, revealing eyes of the kishin scratched on the walls. It's the only thing she thinks about now. Wondering about him, where he is, what he's doing, when he's going to come for her.

Cause he will come back for her, he does love her, right?


End file.
